ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventuring Fellow
category:Guides In Progress Obtaining the Signal Pearl You obtain the Signal Pearl which allows you to call your Adventuring Fellow after completing the quests: #Unlisted Qualities #Girl in the Looking Glass #Mirror, Mirror Adventuring Fellow Names You have the following choices to name your Adventuring Fellow. ;Hume Males: Feliz, Ferdinand, Gunnar, Massimo, Oldrich, Siegward, Theobald, Zenji ;Hume Females: Amerita, Beatrice, Henrietta, Jesimae, Karyn, Nanako, Sharlene, Sieghilde ;Elvaan Males: Chanandit, Deulmaeux, Demresinaux, Ephealgaux, Gauldeval, Grauffemart, Migaifongut, Romidiant ;Elvaan Females: Armittie, Cadepure, Clearite, Epilleve, Liabelle, Nauthima, Radille, Vimechue ;Tarutaru Males: Balu-Falu, Burg-Ladarg, Ehgo-Ryuhgo, Kolui-Pelui, Nokum-Akkum, Savul-Kivul, Vinja-Kanja, Yarga-Umiga ;Tarutaru Females: Cupapa, Jajuju, Kalokoko, Mahoyaya, Pakurara, Ripokeke, Yawawa, Yufafa ;Mithra: Fhig Lahrv, Khuma Tagyawhan, Pimy Kettihl, Raka Maimhov, Sahyu Banjyao, Sufhi Uchnouma, Tsuim Nhomango, Yoli Kohlpaka ;Galka: Durib, Dzapiwa, Jugowa, Mugido, Voldai, Wagwei, Zayag, Zoldof Adventuring Fellow Face The decisions made when completing the above quests will determine what your Adventuring Fellow looks like. Obtaining the Tactics Pearl *Prerequsities: Past Reflections & enough NPC relationship 1. Summon your NPC at Rendezvous Point and use "Let's talk about quests" option until you get a message about Emptiness. 2. Go to any Promyvion and click on Rendezvous Point at the start of Promyvion to summon your NPC. 3. You have 45 minutes with your NPC (you don't have to call him with your Signal Pearl) to find "???". 4. When you kill mobs in Promyvion your NPC will gather experience. The experience Formula is: :*EXP gained after completing quest = 300 + n*40 (n - number of mobs killed). :*It seems there are experience caps for your NPC can gain in Promyvion: :*level 1 = max 1500 experience (30 mobs) :*level 2 = max 2000 experience 5. When you find it - click it. Your NPC will get experience and you will have to option to warp back to entrance. 6. Go back to any city Rendezvous Point and call your NPC. 7. Get a new item - Tactics Pearl which will allow you to summon your NPC every 10 minutes. :*Your NPC stays the same amount of time and you can kill the same amount of mobs (20) in one session. :*You can get a Tactics Pearl once a week (resets after Tally) - you must drop the pearl before you can get the new one. Then you have to repeat the Promyvion quest. Dropping your Tactical Pearl doesn't worsen your NPC affinity. Adventuring Fellow Bond Similar to Fame, your Bond with your Adventuing Fellow can be strengthened. Strengthening Your Adventuring Fellow Bond Each time you use your Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl you increase your Adventuring Fellow Bond. You can also increase your Adventuring Fellow Bond by completing the following quests: #Past Reflections #Blighted Gloom #Chameleon Capers Effects of Adventuring Fellow Bond The strength of your bond will make new weapon upgrades available to your Adventuring Fellow, will allow you to increase your Adventuring Fellow's level cap, and will allow for additional headgear options and increase the time that your Adventuring Fellow will fight by your side. Adventuring Fellow Weapon Upgrades As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, Luto Mewrilah will offer to take weapons from you and pass them along to your Adventuring Fellow. There are 4 upgrades based on the strength of your Adventuring Fellow Bond. Your Adventuring Fellow can equip any weapon type at any time. Adventuring Fellow Level Caps Upon first obtaining your Signal Pearl, your Adventuring Fellow will start at level 30 and will not be able to exceed level 50. As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, and as the level of your Adventuring Fellow increases, you will be able to start the two Adventuring Fellow level cap quests. Currently NPCs cannot exceed level 60. *Picture Perfect - Increases NPC Level Cap to 55 *Regaining Trust - Increases NPC Level Cap to 60 Adventuring Fellow Headgear As your Adventuring Fellow Bond grows stronger, you will be presented with the following headgear choices for your NPC to wear. They are for cosmetic purposes only. Your NPC does not obtain the stats from these items. These headgear options are chosen at a Rendezvous Point. Blue Ribbon Bone Mask Bronze Cap Carapace Helm Circlet Coral Cap Faceguard Garish Crown Gavial Mask Green Ribbon Hachimaki Headgear Iron Mask Iron Visor Leather Bandana Noct Beret Sallet Scarlet Ribbon Seer's Crown Shade Tiara Silk Hat Trader's Chapeau Velvet Hat Zunari Kabuto Leveling Up Your Adventuring Fellow Changing Your Adventuring Fellow